Everyone Needs Family
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: Maggie Teller returns home causing a whole lot of chaos; Clay goes off the rails, Gemma shoots to kill, Jax learns the truth, Tig learns what love is, Juice wants in, Chibs knows everything, and Oppie uncovers mysterious secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has some of the same story lines but they will be altered. It has pretty much all of the main characters.**

**Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except for Maggie.**

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue the story. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to continue :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The Charming pub was exactly as she remembered it, nothing had changed in the two years that she had been gone, absolutely nothing. Good old Joe was still the bartender, the place was still rusty, it was as busy as usual and it still had the ability to make her feel at ease with a good old beer.

Maggie Teller was sitting in a booth all alone; she was a smart, bubbly young women with long chocolate brown hair that she had gotten off her mother. But as she sat there, all she could think about was why her life was so fucking shit. Nothing had turned out the way she wanted to, it never did. It was as though she was living in a terrible fucking nightmare, one disaster upon a fucking another.

She was on her sixth beer when a rough, edgy but very handsome gentleman sat down next to her. He had dark curly hair, blue eyes and the most adorable smile she had ever seen. She wished she could take him right then and there, she probably could have to considering it was Charming but she decided it was probably best not to.

"Hey, darlin'" he said far too confidently.

Maggie had no idea whether to get up and walk away or to go along with it. She decided that she'd have some fun with him because maybe then it would take away the poor dismay of her life.

"How's it going handsome?" she replied ever so slyly.

"Alright, tough day. I'm…" she had interrupted him before he even had a chance to finish.

"No names, no nothing. I'm happy some small chit chat but I really can't be bothered remember anyone else's fucking names. Sorry to disappoint ya' mate." She said it getting straight to the point.

"I think I can handle that" he says with a wink.

Who the hell is this guy? What the hell does he think his playing at? Whilst Maggie is contemplating all of this he moves even closer to her so that they are touching.

She breathes in his scent; it's delicious. The fact that there legs were touching bought tingles to every part of Maggie's body. She had never experienced anything like this in her whole life.

"I think I should go…" she knew she had to before anything happened between the two of them. She just finds him so irresistible.

"Mmm, you probably should" he murmured.

He started playing with her hair and she felt as though she could barely move. But she had to, she stood and practically climbed over him to get out; he found it amusing as he really didn't want her to go.

"Catchya" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the pub. Maggie was left dumbfounded as to what the fuck had just happened and the mystery man was left feeling hot and steamy.

* * *

"Open the fucking gate, ya jackass!" Maggie was yelling at the two dumb bikies who wouldn't let her into the club house to see her brother.

After some choking and kicking some people in the balls, they finally open the gate. Maggie rides her motorcycle in and parks it where all of the bikes usually park, but they must be out at the moment. Women aren't supposed to live like the men; they aren't supposed to ride motorcycles, they are supposed to be the domestic ones. However Maggie is different, she doesn't follow rules

As Maggie is taking off her helmet, Gemma comes sprinting out of the club house. She looks as though she is in shock.

"Mum!" Maggie yells and races towards Gemma.

They embrace in a strong hug that seems to last forever, they both begin bawling their eyes out. It's been two years since they last saw each other, two years since Maggie packed up and ran out without telling anyone. Clay drove her out of town.

They all missed her; Jax, Gemma, Happy, Chibs, Oppie but definitely not Clay, he was haooy to see her go.

"Where have you been all of this time honey? Why did you leave?" Gemma had so many questions for Maggie.

"Just don't worry, I'm fine!" She had prepared herself for all of the questions she would be bombarded with and now it was beginning.

"Come on, come inside. I've been so worried about you, I thought you were dead…" Gemma shivered not wanting to think about that at all.

Maggie didn't answer any questions that Gemma wanted to know so instead they just talked about what had been happening with the club.

* * *

Three hours later as Maggie was having some coffee with Gemma, Jax strolled into the room looking like his usual self. He seemed just as surprised as Gemma had to see Maggie.

"Maggs! What are you doing here?" he seemed overly happy to see her as he gave her a massive hug.

"Jax! It's been a while eh?" Maggie was so happy to see her big brother, they always had had a tight bond.

"Too long sis, too long."

"Maggie, good to see you" Chibs said in a quiet voice as he grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on each cheek, he was still his usual old self.

"Hey, Chibs" Maggie replied.

Behind Jax and Chibs though, was someone that she never thought she'd see again; the guy from the pub last night. It gave her butterflies.

He caught her eye and time stood still for a short period of time; they both just stood there staring at each other, both not wanting to move. He slowly began walking towards her.

"Maggs this is Tig, Tig tjis is Mags, my baby sis" Jax introduced us and as we shook hands it felt as though a shoot of electricity ran through me; there was obviously chemistry between the two of them.

"Maggs, come on, we need to talk" with that both Jax and Maggie walk off and sat down at one of the many tables and began having a very serious conversation as to why Maggie even left in the first place.

During the conversation though, the one and only Clay came home. Nobody knew that Clay had tried to rape, blackmail and kill Maggie. She had wanted to tell someone but she just knew it would be easier to run, run and never look back. Which is exactly what she did. But now she's back, back to face him.

Clay was carrying a beer in one hand and his gun in the other but the he saw Maggie he dropped his beers and it smashed into a million pieces all over the floor. All Maggie could do was smirk.

The exact moment Clay stepped into the room, the tension rose and everyone felt it.

"Good to see ya sweatheart" Clay said far too eagerly and excited.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is" Maggie replied bitterly.

"Come on, give your old man a kiss aye?"

"Fuck off, you aren't my father, you're a fucking lying bastard" she yelled so loud that everyone went completely silent and just sat wondering what the hell was going on.

"You little dirty bitch, no one ever talks to me like that, you're gonna pay for th…"

_Whack._

Maggie had had enough of his lies and just punched him so hard across the face that Clay stumbled back and blood started pouring from his nose. He quickly bounced back though and he was about to punch her back but before he could the others quickly intervened.

Jax, Juice, Chibs and Oppie held Clay back whilst he was yelling abuse. Tig and Gemma were holding Maggie back and she was resisting their hold ever so strongly.

After a minute or so they all let go of their grip on both of them except Tig, he held onto Maggie so tightly because I think he could tell that she was fuming. It was practically radiating off her.

Tig dragged Maggie off to his room whilst all of the others stayed back and had words with Clay; you never treat a women that way.

"Let go of me" Maggie practically yelled as he slowly let go of her.

"Uh, you ain't going out of this room until you tell me what the fuck that was about" he needed answers, everyone needed answers.

She walked over to the window and leant against it; she just need time to calm down before she did something stupid.

"Don't worry, I got this shit under control, it's just past history"

"What, like ya's dated? Ya dated ya step dad?" Tig was really confused.

"The fuck? No, nothing like that, he is just a fucking ass!"

They just stood there, in complete silence, staring at each other, the sexual tension running high.

"You know, Jax said he was gonna set me up with one of you guys…" Maggie was evidently trying to change the subject.

"Oh, really?" Tig was intrigued now and he slowly made his way over to where Maggie was standing. Now, only centimetres apart; their attraction for each other was unbearable.

Maggie stiffened as Tig leant into her and whispered in her ear.

"It better bloody be me, oh the things I would do to you" as he this he slowly pulled away ensuring that his stubble brushed against Maggie's check causing her breath to become rapid.

As soon as Tig stepped away from Maggie, Jax entered the room.

* * *

At about midnight; everything was only just starting to cool down. Gemma wasn't sure whether to be pissed at me or Clay, and all the others were extremely confused as to what the fuck was occurring between Maggie and Clay.

Everyone thought they had been best buds but it was a completely different story.

Both Jax and Tig followed Maggie around the whole afternoon, wanting to make sure that nothing happened to her. Because the Maggie that Jax knew was weak, no muscle and couldn't fight a fly. But the Maggie Jax knew had changed; she learnt Karate, she went to the gym and she now knows how to fight.

"I'm off to bed now guys, see ya's in the morning" Maggie said as she made her way down to the spare bedroom.

They all murmured there goodnights, except Tig, he followed her down to the bedroom and stood just leaning against the doorway.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked worriedly. Maggie thought it was adorable that he was worried but she was getting annoyed that everyone was asking that.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Clay doesn't scare me." She was pretty firm when she said that too.

"Okay, just yell if you need me" and with that he walked back down the hallway.

Maggie was drained, she just needed to sleep. She had come home because she needed her family to protect her and keep her safe. Clay was nothing compared to the horrors she had encountered whilst living in Boston.

Before she went to sleep, she just thought about being fucking happy, that's all she wanted in life. And with that she fell asleep.

_Crash._

It was about two in the morning and something had just fallen off the chest of drawers.

_Fuck._

It was Clay, he was standing at the end of Maggie's bed; a knife in hand.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie; you should've stayed away, I warned you already. Now you're gonna fucking pay you filthy bitch!" he wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long delay between chapters, life has been pretty full on!**

**SPOILERS!**

**Like I said last chapter, sorry if they all seem out of character!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Maggie!**

* * *

Maggie was up and out of bed within seconds, looking at Clay's every move whilst doing so. The knife was twirling around and around in the palm of his hands. They were both eyeing each other off. Clay at the end of the bed, Maggie at the side of the bed.

She made a dash for the door and she actually got there too. But once through the door, into the hallway, Clay had caught up to her.

He had her in a firm headlock, with the knife place sharply against her throat.

"One move, you pathetic little bitch and I'll slit your throat" he whispered into Maggie's ear.

Man, all those karate lessons and he had fucking won already.

There was a noise to their left that distracted the both which allowed Maggie to free herself, but in doing so the knife went flying to the other end of the hallway.

Maggie began to run for the pain but before she could Clay yanked her by the hair causing her to shriek with pain. They were now in a full on fist war. Maggie managed to get two clean punches to Clay's face before they were twirling around in circles.

When everyone came sprinting from their bedrooms, they were now down the other enter of the hallway. Maggie was on top of Clay and she had picked up the knife somehow during the fight.

"Boys, get this bitch off me, she's trying to fucking stab me!" Clay yelled.

Oh he played that well, too well in fact. Maggie had nothing planned.

Tig and Jax pulled Maggie off Clay, whilst in shock as to what was going on.

"Maggs, what are you doing?" Jax said to her as those she was losing her mind.

Maggie just forced herself out of Jax's and Tig's grip and started making her way towards the door.

"Jax, his a piece of shit liar, don't trust him" she screamed in hope that he would believe her.

"Man, women are hard work. Jax, son, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you're like a son to me" Clay said whilst defending himself.

"Tell him the fucking truth then!" Maggie encouraged.

"Don't Maggs!" Gemma yelled.

"What truth?" was all Jax could say.

Maggie just turned and walked out of the building towards her motorbike. She didn't give a fuck that it was probably only 3am in the morning, she just had to get out of there now.

She was doing up her helmet when she realised that Tig had followed her outside. He was standing close enough to her, that he could tell she had tears streaming down her face.

"What's up darlin?" Tig said with concern evident in his voice.

Maggie just shook her head, got on her motorbike and raced out of the complex. As she was on the highway, the fresh air filling her lungs, she was open, she was free.

It wasn't until she got at least twenty kilometres down the highway that she noticed that Tig was following her. Fucking hell, she thought. She just really wanted to be alone right now. Tig must have sensed this too because he just rode behind her, he just wanted to watch out for her. He had known her for less than three days yet it already felt as though he had known her for a life time.

She continued to ride for about two hours until she finally pulled over at what was her favourite place when she used to live in Charming. There wasn't really anything there, it was just trees in the middle of nowhere. But one tree in particular was her favourite. It had a massive hammock.

Maggie parked her bike, then just walked straight into the trees without even a second glance back at Tig. She immediately found the tree and just collapsed into the hammock. She was so tired, absolutely knackered.

However once she was lying on the hammock, she was directly facing Tig. He was leaning against a tree nearby, concern etched on his face, their eyes locked on one another. Even though they were so far apart, they both became breathless instantly.

There was something about Tig that Maggie absolutely adored. Whether it be his curly hair, his cheeky smile or just how much of a big teddy bear he actually was.

After about five minutes of just continually staring at each other, Tig made his way over to the hammock and gently laid down beside her.

Now there bodies were touching, the heat radiating off one another, breaths hitched, neither wanting to move in case this feeling went away.

So they just lay there, looking up into the sky as the sun was slowly beginning to rise.

"What was all that about?" Tig eventually asked.

She knew the question would come but she had been dreading it. She couldn't tell him about Clay, or could she?

"Nothing" her answer was abrupt and straight forward.

"Bull fucking shit" Tig was having none of it.

"Mhmm" was all Maggie could say.

"Just fucking tell me, then I can help you".

"I can't, it'll ruin the club, if you knew you'd hate Clay. Then he really would kill me, not just try" she reasoned.

"No I wou…. Wait what? Clay tried to kill you?" Tig was fucking furious now.

Oh fuck. Maggie had already said too much.

"Bloody hell, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone, especially Jax" she questioned.

"Done".

"And if you do I get to kick you in the balls!" Maggie was dead set serious as she said this. It sent a shiver down Tig's back.

"Anything you want darling" he replied.

So she told him everything. Absolutely everything. About how Clay had killed their dad, bashed Gemma so that she was nearly dead, that he blackmailed her and then tried to rape and kill her.

Fuck was all Tig could think.

Once she had finished, Tig had no idea what to say. But his actions spoke louder than words as he wrapped his arms around Maggie in a very protective manner. Because they were on a hammock, she kind of just fell onto him; her head resting on chest, her legs on his legs.

They were both so drained after the events of last night that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of Tig's phone startled them both.

He very difficultly managed to get his phone out of his pocked while Maggie was still lying on top of him.

"Yes" he answered the phone abruptly.

Maggie just listened to the one sided conversation but she could tell something was wrong when Tig's tone began to change.

"Gotta go darling" he said once he was off the phone.

"Me too" she said as they both made their way back towards their motorbikes.

"My daughters in trouble with the police again, gotta go pick her up from the dock" he explained.

"Huh?" Maggie had no idea he even had a daughter.

"I'll tell ya later" he said and with that he got on his motorbike and rode away.

Maggie watched him ride off into the distance, she wanted to know more about Tig and she knew just how to find out.

She worked in the police station now, even though she had only been working there for two days, her good friend John worked there as well. They had been best friends before she had packed up and left.

She dialled John's number and asked him about Tig's daughter. He explained that she was in trouble with the law a lot, only with minor things though. She asked him what she was in shit for this time but the weird thing was that she wasn't. John knew everything that went down in the police station so he would know if something was going on.

* * *

Maggie had sped back to Charming because she had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. She had a storage shed in town where she kept a car, a sniper rifle and some black clothes. Well if she was going to spy on Tig, she didn't want him to know she was there right?

* * *

Once down at the docks, Maggie pinpointed the highest building she found and went to the roof so she would be out of sight.

Looking over the edge of the roof through her binoculars, she could make out Tig's figure in the distance. He appeared to be chained up with a gun pointed at his head. Well fuck. What shits going on down there?

Maggie loaded up her sniper rifle just in case she needed to use it. Tig was the first person Maggie had felt a connection to in two years and she didn't want to lose it or him.

That's when she saw him. Bishop. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Everyone knew who Bishop was and that you don't fucking mess with him.

That's when she saw her. A girl lying a in hole in the ground of some sort, she appeared to be tied up.

Some harsh words were being said between Tig and Bishop. She had absolutely no fucking clue what Tig had done to Bishop but she also didn't fucking care.

That's when she heard the girl screaming, screaming in terror. Maggie watched on as Bishop poured fuel all over the girl and then she saw Bishop pull out a lighter and tease Tig with it.

"Don't! Please don't! Fuck no!" she could hear Tig screaming.

She took this as her cue to help save his ass. Just as Bishop was about to through the lighter on the girl she fired.

'Bang'.

She had shot Bishop straight through the head.

"Bang, bang, bang, bang'.

She killed the rest of Bishops men. Wow, first time for fucking everything.

Tig had managed to unchain himself, grab his daughter and get the fuck out of there.

Maggie also did the same, she got in her car and bolted. After about twenty kilometres she ditched the car and all her clothes, burning them so that no one could trace it back to her. She then hid her gun in a safe place that she knew no one would ever find it.

Once this was done, Maggie got back on her motorcycle and sped for the club house. She didn't give a fuck about Clay anymore. She just needed to get back there, so no one would suspect it was her.

She made it to the club house before Tig did. Everyone was calm, it appeared things with Clay had died down for the minute.

* * *

After about ten minutes of being at the club house, Tig comes speeding in, with his daughter in tow. Jax and the others rush out to greet him as they could obviously tell that something was seriously wrong.

Maggie had gone out to see what was wrong but no one said a thing, they all just got in their motorbikes and were on their way. So she followed suit.

* * *

After about two hours of riding, they arrived at what was their safe house. They had gone inside but still no one would tell Maggie what had happened so she just played along pretending she had no fucking clue.

It was about four hours later when everyone had left, except Tig and both his daughters. Jax had insisted on Maggie staying too because too much shit was going down. So she obeyed.

A couple of hours later, both of Tig's daughters were asleep, so Maggie decided to go into Tig's room to see how he was doing.

She knocked on the door and he mumbled to come in.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking all sketchy, drained and worried. Maggie knelt down in front of him so that she was looking into his eyes, she could see the panic all over them.

"I can't believe I nearly lost her, my baby" he said with the weakest voice ever.

"I know but you didn't" she reassured a little too quickly.

"No, no, no" he was starting to yell.

She cupped his face in her hands.

"Tig, his dead. Gone" she said knowing that he would catch on.

It took him a minute before he registered what that meant.

"No, you didn't" Tig replied in shock. And all Maggie could do was nod.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her so passionately and forcefully that they both fell to the ground. From that moment onwards, Tig knew that Maggie Teller was going to be someone special to him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review and tell me if I should continue :)**


End file.
